


Two Fools, One Thought

by dunk_on_em (the_author_at_221B)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon-Typical Violence, Codependency, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/dunk_on_em
Summary: Five times Venom and Eddie had different thoughts about a matter, and the one time they were on the same page.





	Two Fools, One Thought

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by @tangerinee who likes to yell about the the German phrase “zwei Dumme, ein Gedanke” which translates to “two fools, one thought”.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

1.

Eddie slammed his hand onto his kitchen counter. He felt it slightly crack in response. Shit. This kitchen was so _old_. Either that or he was getting stronger.

**You are not. We helped you do that.**

“Cool, cool. Don’t appreciate you helping me break my apartment, but whatever.”

 **If you stopped hitting things, we wouldn’t be breaking anything at all.** The voice echoing between his ears sounded smug, as if they had defeated Eddie in a battle of wits.  

**We would be able to do that. You’re not particularly witty, Eddie.**

“I’m done. I’m done with this conversation.” Eddie threw his hands up into the air, and walked off into the direction of the bathroom. A shower would help clear his head, and hopefully calm Venom down.

**We _are_ calm.**

Eddie could have sworn he heard a growl in those words.

**And you still haven’t done what we want.**

“And I’m not going to,” Eddie snapped. He shucked off his shirt and turned the water on. It always took a couple of minutes for it to start spewing hot water. “Anne _can’t_ know you’re back. It’s just not safe for anyone.”

**We like Anne.**

“We do! We do like Anne! But giving her information about an extra-terrestrial _alien_ living on _earth_ would only put a huge target on her back. _Fuck_ , Venom, you know this!” He finished pulling off all his clothes and stepped under the shower’s spray. It was hot enough, and he immediately felt tension start to melt away from his muscles. Venom seeped out from his chest, forming a black puddle under his chin that caught the water. Eddie spent some time watching the droplets create ripples across Venom’s skin. When Venom spoke again, it was softer.

**How else are we going to win her back? We like her, Eddie. And she likes both of us.**

Eddie sighed, and ran his hand across the inky surface of Venom.

“We’re not going to.”

**Does that make you sad?**

Eddie smiled at the concern he felt bubbling up from his other.

“Not as much as it used to. “

* * *

 

2.

Logically, Eddie knew that Venom acted as what could best be described as a suit. When Venom moved, Eddie moved along with them. He knew that when Venom was doing something crazy, like jumping from rooftop to rooftop, or picking up a fucking _car_ , his body mimicked the motions as well.

But it was sometimes just hard to believe.

If Eddie relaxed enough while Venom surrounded him, (very hard to do, considering they were almost always fighting someone or _eating_ someone when that was the case), he could imagine himself curled up in the center of Venom, simply being carried around. He stopped focusing on the movement of his own arms and legs, and simply let Venom move for the both of them.

The nights when they were able to move like that were peaceful. They were freeing, in their own sort of way.

Tonight was not one of those nights.

“Venom, I swear to God, if you don’t fucking stop right now I’m gonna lose my goddamn mind, Venom! Stop! _Moving_!”

Eddie could feel Venom’s face slide into a toothy grin as they slinked their way up one of the wires of the Golden Gate bridge.

**There are no planes. There are no bad sounds here.**

“That’s not-”

**We will be safe.**

“That’s not what I’m fucking worried about!” Eddie opened his eyes and peered through the white gaze of Venom. “Holy _shit_.”

It felt like an entirely different planet. The water below them looked gray, and the early morning fog swirled like smoke underneath them. They were so high up that Eddie couldn’t even hear the occasional car horn from the road. The only audible noise was his own heartbeat.

It was gorgeous.

**Do you still want down?**

“Yes,” Eddie whispered.

 **Pussy**.

* * *

 

3.

**Eddie. It is eleven. This has gone on far enough.**

Eddie said nothing, opting instead to roll over in bed, away from the loud voice.

**You are aware that we live inside you, yes? You cannot hide, Eddie.**

Eddie pushed his head into his pillow.

“I can fucking try,” he whined, his voice muffled because of the pillow.

**It is nearly the day’s midday point.**

Eddie felt Venom ooze out of the hollow of his throat, and the warmth of another face forming mere inches from his.

“Please,” Eddie begged, past the point of pride. “Please don’t.”

**It is time to awaken.**

“No.”

**Don’t be a loser, Eddie. The day has begun and you are missing it.**

Eddie pulled the pillow out from under his head to smack Venom with it.

“Missing what, exactly? We’ve got nowhere to be today.” Eddie slammed his head back down onto the mattress, lying on his stomach. “We were out until _four_ last night, asshole. Let me sleep.” He screwed his eyes shut.  “You can’t possibly be hungry right now, so you’re fine.”

Eddie braced himself, waiting for the inevitable response of Venom.

But none came.

Instead, he felt a weight settle on the small of his back. He twisted to get a better look.

Venom was only partially formed. They looked almost like a museum bust. Their chin was settled on his back, and their eyes were narrow white slits.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

**Waiting.**

“For me to get up?”

**No, for your sun to explode. Yes, you loser, we will wait for you to get up.**

“Oh my god, you’re such an asshole sometimes.” Eddie turned back around and laid his head down once more. He would take whatever rest he could get, Venom be damned.

As Eddie relaxed further, he felt emotions drifting through their bond. They always transmitted better when they were in a state of rest. He felt strong impatience drifting through, along with a faint sense of annoyance. Before Eddie could respond to it, he was struck by a wave of protectiveness radiating from his other. Eddie turned only his head to see Venom still watching him, apparently finding happiness in playing guard dog.

Eddie smiled sleepily and sent back his own wave. One with feelings of love and with feelings of safety.

Eddie heard the symbiote sigh with satisfaction, and he fell back asleep once more.

* * *

 

4.

Eddie was almost positive that if they hadn’t scared the shit out of their next-door neighbor earlier in the year, they would be kicking the door and telling them to ‘shut the _fuck_ up’ right about now.

He was on the couch, his breath coming only in pants and moans. He was sweaty too, he could feel it dripping down the side of his face every time he tried to turn his head. When it reached his chin, he could feel Venom reappear just to lick it up.

The tendril on his cock sped up once more, making Eddie cry out and twist against the ropes of Venom.

“Please, love,” he choked out. “I’ve had enough.”

All of Venom vibrated, as if they were humming while debating their answer. Eddie moaned in response, his head falling backwards. He was burning with need, beyond ready for release. He had been for a while. He bucked up into Venom’s grasp, desperately wanting more.

“That’s it love, just like that, let me have it.” Eddie’s hips were stuttering, and he felt a tell-tale wave growing in his gut.

But just as Eddie was about to come, the tendril halted completely.

Eddie wailed, his arousal feeling almost painful. Venom had done this three times already. He didn’t know how much more he could take.

Unable to put those thoughts into words, he simply rolled his head to the side and let his eyelids fall closed. “Please, Venom.”

If the laughter he heard from his other was any indication, his wishes wouldn’t be granted anytime soon.

* * *

 

5.

Eddie slammed his apartment door shut and raced to the bathroom. The tub inside had rings around it, but there was no time to clean it out. He turned on the cold water, pushed the plug in, tore all his clothes off, and climbed in.

This was all done with one hand clamped over his chest, desperately trying to comfort the symbiote inside that was shrieking with pain.

“It’s okay, love. You’re going to be okay,” he whispered, desperately hoping that his voice sounded confident. The water was past his legs now, rising to his stomach. It was _frigid_. He could feel goosebumps beginning to break out over his arms and up his back.

“Just come out. I promise you’ll feel better.”

Gingerly, a tendril poked out of Eddie’s stomach. They slowly submerged it in the water, and Eddie could feel Venom begin to relax.

“There you are,” he encouraged, trying to coax Venom out further. “You’re doing great.” More and more of Venom seeped out, seeking comfort in the icy water.

While cold water wasn’t the best thing for human burns, it apparently worked wonders on burnt symbiotes. They had been working on busting a trafficking ring in San Francisco, and found out the hard way that one of the men had a flamethrower. Venom had taken the brunt of it.

Eddie frowned. He kept his hand underwater as his other laced around his fingers.

**Why are you angry?**

Eddie held back the sigh of relief at hearing their voice. If they could speak, they were doing alright.  

“I’m not _angry_ ,” he eventually replied, but his voice sounded weak even to his own ears. “You didn’t need to do that, Venom.”

**Do what?**

“Don’t play stupid, love. You could have let me take some of that hit.”

**That would have hurt you.**

“Yeah, but it almost _killed_ you,” Eddie snapped as he began to shiver. “I rather be hurt than see you _dead_.”

**And we rather die than see you –**

“Don’t!” Eddie yelled, his eyes beginning to sting. “Don’t say it. Don’t even pretend like that’s fair to say.”

**Eddie-**

“Don’t.” He sat in silence for a couple of minutes, until his toes began to lose feeling and his teeth were chattering loudly. “Are you okay to move?”

There was silence for a beat, but then a soft,

 **Yes**.

Eddie climbed out of the tub and wrapped himself up in a couple of towels. He padded his way over to bed, where he climbed under all the blankets he could find.

“We protect each other, Venom,” he whispered. “It’s a two-way street.”

He received nothing but a confused push to his ribcage. Venom was trying to understand, they really were.

“We _both_ need to be able to protect _us_.”

Eddie could feel Venom curl around their heart. It seemed that they were short on words. After a couple of minutes, right before Eddie was going to fall asleep, they heard a soft rumble.

**You already protect us, _perfectly_. **

* * *

 

+1.

It had been a _good_ evening. Venom was full. Eddie had followed a lead right down to a satisfying and delicious end, and there were twelve fewer ‘bad guys’ in their city.

They ran as one, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, their claws raking up siding and shingles as they tore through the night.  There was an office building up ahead, just on the edge of the city, and it was small enough that Eddie sent the thought of _go on_ , through their bond.

Venom was delighted, and they ran up the side just as easily as Eddie would walk down the street. Joy, satisfaction, and pure _delight_ were all bouncing back and forth through their bond, both mirroring each other in their ecstasy.

They reached the top, and Venom perched on the corner, overlooking the lights ahead.

_You look like a gargoyle._

**That is not an unfair comparison.**

Eddie laughed from within, and felt Venom’s amusement wash over them both.

They stood once more, and Eddie felt something bubbling in their shared mind. He gave himself over to it completely.

They threw their head back and roared _as one being_ , claiming both the city they protected and the other half of themselves.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! A review would mean the world to me if you have the time, and I'll always respond to them.  
> Find me on tumblr at spockazilla.tumblr.com.


End file.
